Ultimate Werewolves
" There powerful no being on the planet can stop them only the Primordial Werewolves can and they are no were to be found, We need help against these creatures " - Stefan on Ultimate Werewolves The Ultimate Werewolves are werewolves who have extended power and are stronger than the Originals and Silas. Since there creators are sort of the Primordial Werewolves that means they are able to defeat the Ultimate Werewolves. Appearance Though in full werewolf mode they have the appearance of over large timberwolves, Hayden White is all black like Starrk's wolf form and Jace Brown is white while Dakota Wallace is dark brown. Jordan Kyle is a grey mixed with white and black. Gemini Roberts and Horus Roberts form into one giant werewolf and they are like mahogany with huge fangs. The twins have the largest wolf form and their beast mode is powerful but Hayden could defeat them in his wolf form and Jordan can to. Though mid-way transformation they look like Teen wolf beta werewolves with Red eyes and claws, also large fangs. Jace Vladescu is almost Gold in fur color and his eyes are red with the sharpest teeth in the pack. Theseus is all white and black mixed with red eyes. Narissa is all white and has black claws along red eyes. William & Jesse turn into a wolf that has a burgany color. History The Ultimate Werewolves are Werewolves that were born from Primordial Werewolves and than had either a human father or mother due to the human strain and the first werewolf blood it made them as strong as there supernatural parents or equal they are stronger than the primordial vampires entirely and out due Lucifer and Silas. The first one was Theseus who had a Primordial Father and a human mother she had known her son was not human, by the first full moon he had torn her apart discovering his power than learned that destroying packs his power increased. Theseus went of building his pack slowly starting with his dearest friend, Narissawho had a set of skills including Mercenaries fighting skills and using her feet for weapons. She took down her own pack making her stronger and they recruited the twins William & Jesse who had no pack but were lone wolves the twins learned that they could form and be stronger. There first challenge was vampires, Theseus was young and had never fought the supernatural so they were more better in strength but the vampires were ancient and so had more skills, Theseus and his pack were defeated but Narissa holded her own but was defeated so she taught them how to fight with skills not just brute force. Theseus quickly learned and as they progressed so did their power becoming better. Theseus has recruited Markus after finding out his parent was the great and honorable Oenomaus. Powers and Abilites They are more powerful than Silas, Kronos, The Primordials can match up with them. * Super Strength -The Ultimate Werewolves becomes a far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; There true Equals in strength are the Primordials . * Super Speed - They are a blur when running and there speed is matched by The Primordial Werewolves. * Heightened Senses - They have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. * Super Agility - They possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. * Healing -They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. * Alpha Voice- They can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. * Immortality - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. * Telepathy -''' They can communicate mentally with other werewolves. * '''Lie Detection - They are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. * Anger - When they are furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. * Werewolf Bite - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. * Full Moon - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. * Transformation Control '''- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. * '''Ressurection - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. * Blood Rage - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. * Blood Use -''' There blood heals humans. Weakness '''Elder Dagger- Only thing that could kill them. The Primordials-The Ultimate Werewolves parents are able to kill them or fatally wound them.